Here Beside You When You Need Me The Most
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kairi has a rough week, Raphael steps in to help his girlfriend feel better. *2016 movie Raphael* Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Here Beside You When You Need Me The Most**

Kairi gathered her purse and clocked out at the restaurant where she worked at, her head held high as she walked out the door, but as soon as she got to the alleyway and saw she was alone, she broke down, tears streaming down her face as she leaned against the wall, hardly having the strength to stand up as her tears began falling faster, her quiet sobs heard only to her and someone else.

Raph had noticed that his girlfriend had been a bit stressed lately and had been waiting for her to finish her shift at the restaurant. He could hear her sobs and it sounded like she had had a rough day. Sliding silently out of the shadows, he went up to her. "Baby, you okay?" He asked softly.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice, she looked up at him, her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes telling him everything. "Oh, Baby," he said, holding his arms open, to which she moved closer to him until she was leaning against his plastroon, sniffling as his strong arms came around her, holding her as she cried. "I'm here, Baby. Just let it out," he encouraged soothingly.

She sobbed for another few minutes before looking up at him. "Raph," she said. "Take me away from here."

He looked at her. "Where to, Beautiful?" He asked.

"Anywhere."

He smiled gently. "I know just the place," he said, picking her up. "Hold on tight to me, okay?"

She nodded, holding onto him as he swiftly moved, melding with the shadows with trained ease, the sounds of the city getting fainter with each step. "We're almost there," the turtle said to her.

Kairi just closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing a little. After a bit longer, Raph came to a stop. "Okay," he said.

Lifting her head up, she looked around and her eyes grew wide in surprise. They were inside an abandoned building, but what caught her eye was the garden filled with beautiful flowers and butterflies. She looked at him and he smiled. "My father planted all this when my bros and I were little," he said. "As we got older, we helped him out and it's shielded from view, so only us and now you know about it."

"It's beautiful," she said before taking a deep breath, sighing softly. "Oh, Raph, I've just had a horrible week. First off, most of the staff has been out either sick or on vacation, so I took on some extra work along with my own, but then I had rude customers and then, the icing on the cake is that some people I was counting on let me down." She paused, looking ready to burst into tears again. "I've just had so much stress that I needed to get away. I managed to keep my dignity in tact in the restaurant, but after I got in the alleyway, I couldn't hold it in any longer."

He nodded. "I had noticed you seemed to be a bit stressed out, but I had no idea it was that bad," he said. "Why didn't you tell me, Baby? I would have gladly stepped in to help you out."

She smiled at him for his thoughtfulness. "I didn't want to dump all that on you while you were on patrol or concentrating on your training," she said softly.

Raph gently shook his head. "Baby, you can tell me anything," he said, holding her closer. "If you're stressed out, you can come to me and I'll gladly help you. It doesn't matter if I'm patrolling or training, I'm here for you and I'll gladly listen to you when you need me to and be here for you. I'll always be here beside you when you need me the most or anytime. You have my word as a ninja."

Kairi sniffled, her boyfriend's words touching her heart and she looked up into his loving eyes. "What did I do to deserve such a great guy for my boyfriend?" She asked before gasping in surprise when he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You drove me wild when I first saw you," he said before giving out a pleased tiger growl.

The young woman couldn't help giggling when he did that. "Oh, you," she said, still giggling before gasping again in surprise when he kissed her neck before kissing her deeply on the mouth, taking her breath away. When he pulled back a little, he smirked at seeing how breathless she was.

"Come on, Beautiful," he said, deepening his voice and making her shudder pleasantly. "Let me make you feel good."

With that, he took her into another part of the building and she saw it was converted into a bedroom. "My bros and I each have a room here where we can come to have some alone time or to take a break," he said before smiling. "I made a few changes to it recently."

He gestured to the side and she gasped to see a mound of pillows that looked soft and around it were sheer curtains that were a light blue, contrasting nicely with the blues and greens of the pillows. "Did...Did you...?" Kairi trailed off.

He smiled. "Yes," he said, gently setting her on her feet. "For you."

She moved closer to the pillows and took off her shoes, seeing the pillows formed a sort of bed. Smiling, she took a deep breath and let herself fall forward onto the pillows, sighing blissfully as the soft pillows cushioned her fall and made her snuggle into them. "Oh, this is wonderful," she said with a blissful sigh. "I feel like a queen."

Raph chuckled. "May your king enter?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled and held out her arms to him. "Come, my handsome king," she said, playing along. "There are no worries in here."

"Except for one," he said, still teasing.

"Oh?" Kairi asked, curious now. "And what worry would that be?"

He smirked. "You unable to escape my arms, Beautiful," he said before gently pouncing on her.

The playful move made her gasp and she began laughing as she playfully wrestled with him and he smirked again. "Oh, you do drive me wild, Baby. I'm never letting you go," he said, again deepening his voice to make her blush.

"Oh, Raph," she said, giggling as she looked up at him, her right hand cupping the left side of his face and he nuzzled her hand lovingly.

"My lovely flower," he said, giving her a French kiss, making her moan in pleasure before she gasped softly as he started kissing her jaw and moved to her neck, pressing gentle kisses as he went, making Kairi sigh in pleasure.

"Mmm. You're good, handsome," she said, making him chuckle before he gave her another French kiss.

"I'm going to make you forget the bad day you had," he promised her. "By the way, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I've got the next three days off," she replied.

"Good," Raph said with a smile. "Because you're not going anywhere for a while."

Giggling, she looked up at him. "Oh, no. A handsome ninja turtle has me captured. Whatever shall I do? Perhaps if I kiss him, he'll let me go?"

He chuckled again. "Cute, Beautiful," he said. "But it'll take a lot of kisses for me to let you go."

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Oh, I can't resist the handsome turtle's charm!"

He chuckled. "Oh, I've got you deep in my spell, Kairi," he said, his voice going very deep now as he looked at her lovingly. "A deep love spell that you can't ignore or escape from, not that you'll want to."

She playfully pushed at his shoulders and he gently grabbed her wrists, pinning them down gently as he gently attacked her neck with loving kisses, her pleased moans telling him he was doing it right. After a bit, he lay his head beside hers and his voice was soft. "How's that for romantic, huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kairi giggled again before looking up at him. "Raph," she said softly. "Make me focus only on you."

"Gladly, my lovely flower," he said, leaning his face close to hers. "I love you, Kairi, forever and beyond time."

She smiled. "I love you too, forever and beyond time," she said as they both got lost in a deep, loving French kiss, the world going on about its course, but they didn't care as they were only focused on each other and the ninja turtle was focused on making his girlfriend feel better, as a good boyfriend did.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
